


A night of firsts

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: It wasn't exactly what you expected





	A night of firsts

Dean loved every inch of you and wanted to fuck every inch of you. When you finally agreed to let him fuck your ass his whole face lit up after he recovered from that dopey shocked look, tripping over every word.

He promised to be gentle and slow and stop if you asked him to, you didn’t want him to stop though. 

You had never done it before and it intimidated you, but you wanted this. You wanted this with Dean. Wanted to give him something that you had never given anyone else.

He had spent half an hour kissing you gently and praising you intently as he relaxed you with his fingers and tongue. The adoration in his eyes only made you fall more in love with him. As he pressed his body behind you and positioned himself you automatically tensed up. Dean only kissed your neck and cheek, whispering sweet proclamations of love and praises of how beautiful you were until you relaxed in his hold.

He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, whispering how amazing you were through every second of pain until you built the courage to try and move. The pleasure rocked immediately through you and he whined at the feeling, gently rocking back and forth constantly ensuring that you were okay. 

Bringing his hand forward to pay sweet attention to your clit he was so intent on you enjoying this. He was so gentle, telling you how beautiful you were. You had never thought that this could be so romantic, that this would make a change from the sex you shared together to Dean making love to you.


End file.
